christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Elgibbor
Elgibbor are a atmospheric/celtic black metal projectH, Dale (February 8, 2009). "Interview: Elgibbor". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on August 6, 2019. formed out of Gydnia, Poland out of Europe. The band was formed by Jarek "Fire" Pozarycki of Fire Throne, Frost Like Ashes, Katharos, Ithiel, and Nuclear Blaze. The band has released 13 studio albums, five demos, three EPs, and a plethora of singles.XES_Haereticum (May 8, 2005). "Elgibbor". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on August 5, 2019. History Elgibbor began between 1996-1998Sauers, Isaac. "An Evening With Elgibbor". Metal Mofos. Retrieved on August 6, 2019. out of Gydnia, Poland in Europe. The band was formed by Jarek Pozarycki, a secular black metal veteran, and did not begin recording until 1999, as an unblack metal.xFiruath (January 17, 2011). "Fire of Unblack Metal Band Elgibbor Talks Christianity in Black Metal". Metal Underground. Retrieved on August 6, 2019. In 2000, the band released their debut demo. The band would release material consistently throughout the following years, releasing four demos between 2002-2005 and two albums between 2004 and 2005; Apolutrosis and Halal. The band recorded quite a bit of material between 2006 and 2007, with two EPs in 2006 being released - Halal - Where Death is Your Victory (a split with Moriah) and The Inextinguishable Blaze - and two full-length releases in 2007, titled Satan is Defeated and Stronger Than Hell."Elgibbor". Unblack-Archives. Retrieved on August 6, 2019. The former was released by E.E.E. Recordings, while the latter was released through Sullen Records."Elgibbor". Discogs. Retrieved on August 6, 2019. In 2008, the band released two albums, Fireland and Repent or Perish. Repent of Perish was released through Open Grave Records. Throughout 2009 to 2012, the band released four albums (War, Soterion Apollumi Hamartia, The Imminent Invasion, and The Dungeons of Hell) and a split EP with Pilgrimage, titled Slava Bogu. In 2012, at some point, the band added of Kalle "Armath Sargon" Kannisto on Keyboards and "Thunder Morr" on Drums, both of whom were a part of Katumus, another project of Pozarycki's.InGraveChaos (March 6, 2014). "Katumus". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on August 6, 2019. Following the members' induction, the band released The Path of Suffering in 2014 out of Shigionoth Records, home to bands such as Monotheist, Ascendant, and Krig.The Book of Enoch (December 4, 2013). "Shignionoth Records". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on August 6, 2019. In 2015, the band released six singles, from the band's upcoming album. In 2016, the rest of the album was released as singles. Following that the band released their newest album, The Roots of Blood. However, the album did not feature "Thunder Morr" or Kannisto due to their departures in 2014 and 2015. In 2017, the band released another album, Resist Him, which was released through Vision of God Records. In July 2017, Pozarycki put together a live lineup for the band to perform at Audiofeed Festival, which featured Nyk "Azahel" Edinger (Frost Like Ashes, Heirborne, Possession) on Vocals, Michael "Sebat" Larson (Frost Like Ashes, Old Man Frost) on Guitars, Aaron "Ruah" Kirby (Ascending King, Thief on the Cross, ex-Symphony of Heaven) on Bass, and Michael "Taberah" Carriker on Drums, with Pozarycki primarily handling Guitars and Vocals."I want to say Big Thanks to Taberah, Azahel, Sebat, Ascending King...". Facebook. Retrieved on August 6, 2019. In 2018, the band announced they were being placed under a hiatus. Members Current * Jarek "Fire" Pozarycki - Vocals, Guitars, Bass, Drums, Keyboards (1996-present) Former * Kalle "Armath Sargon" Kannisto - Vocals, Keyboards (2012-2015) * "Thunder Morr" - Drums (2012-2014) Live * Nyk "Azahel" Edinger - Vocals (2017) * Michael "Sebat" Larson - Guitars (2017) * Aaron "Ruah" Kirby - Bass (2017) * Michael "Taberah" Carriker - Drums (2017) Discography Studio albums * Apolutrosis (2004) * Halal (2005) * Satan is Defeated (2007) * Stronger Than Hell (2007) * Fireland (2008) * Repent or Perish (2008) * War (2009) * Soterion Apollumi Hamartia (2010) * The Imminent Invasion (2011) * The Dungeons of Hell (2012) * The Path of Suffering (2014) * Revenger of Blood (2016) * The Roots of Blood (2016) * Resist Him (2017) EPs * The Inextinguishable Blaze (2006) Splits * Halal - Where Death is Your Victory (2006; w/ Moriah) * Slava Bogu (2011; w/ Pilgrimage) Demos * Elgibbor (2000) * Berit (2002) * Satan is Defeated (2003) * Confessions (2004) * Like a Lamb to the Slaughter (2005) Compilations * Jubileum Vol. 1 (2009) * Jubileum Vol. 2 (2009) Singles * "Armageddon" (2015) * "The Lamp" (2015) * "The Beast Out of the Earth" (2015) * "The Separation" (2015) * "Deliverer" (2015) * "Righteousness" (2015) * "My Light Upon Your Path" (2016) * "Fire and Sword" (2016) * "The Sound of Your Voice" (2016) * "Vision of Darkness" (2016) * "The Anchor" (2016) * "Repent One Day Before You Die!" (2016) * "From Hell to the Sky" (2016) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Unblack Metal Bands Category:Black Metal Bands Category:Polish artists Category:Sullen Records artists Category:Open Grave Records artists Category:GSR Music artists Category:Metal Pulse Radio artists Category:Shigionoth Records artists Category:Eternal Records artists Category:SkyBurnsBlack Records artists Category:Vision of God Records Bands Category:Son of Man Records artists Category:Dryed Bones Rising Records artists Category:EEE Recordings artists Category:Gud Er Sannhet Records artists Category:Divine Metal Distro Records artists Category:Extreme Metal Bands